Stars and Cigarette smoke
by white pedal
Summary: "What I love the most about you, is for being mine"


**So I'm not a fan of Poland/Lithuania (sorry!:( ) I ship Lithuania with Russia since even after Lithuania gained independence they still are close to each other and talk to each other in real life( either against his own free will we may never know) but then I felt bad that Poland is gonna end up alone and I didn't want that for the poor pink loving lovable asshole. So I did some research on Poland's real life relationships with other countries, then to my amazement Poland has a great relationship with none other than Czechoslovakia himself. It turns out that they had a bit of a hatred towards each other in 1914 after WW1 from a borderline conflict, but then united to fight the Nazi's and their bosses shared a long, passionate kiss as a sign of peace between them and they still have a great relationship today. **

**Well enjoy:) I do not own Hetalia or Poland, only Czechoslovakia since, well, he's everyone's OC**

Czechoslovakia, or Alexandr Svoboda, was outside in the windy night. The cool breeze going through his white puffy shirt as he stares at the night sky, the moon was shinning as well as the night stars.

This was the third week anniversary of him and Poland living together, after World War two ended they decided to make amends with each other and start fresh. The two didn't think that they would actually begin a relationship with one another, not just country wise, but so much more.

Czechoslovakia was never the type to be in love. He was in a previous relationship with Yugoslavia and it ended with his ex saying "I want to separate" because he didn't like the fact that Czechoslovakia wanted to change a few things in their military base. And during the divorce he was kidnapped by Hitler to find out that the Allies, except America, sold him out to apease the dictator, and during that time he and Poland spend a lot of time together. There was arguing, disagreement's and then tears in the heat of the moment when each yelled hurtful words to each other and pointed out their flaws. After their fight they come to a conclusion that they are not so different from one another, they had previous relationships that failed, they can be somewhat self absorbed (Poland is worse while Czechoslovakia was mildly a bit) and they wanted something more than anything else, to be understood. Before the two knew it they ended up having passionate sex in Hitler's bedroom, Czechoslovakia will admit it, Poland looked good in a German dress, man or woman.

Soon the war came to an end, and when Czechoslovakia and Yugoslavia's divorce was settled he left the court building to meet Poland at the carnival for their first date. That made Yugoslavia very upset and regretful of the separation, Czechoslovakia smirks at the memory on the look on Yugoslavia's face when he told him he had a date with Poland after court.

"To late now" He says to himself, he pulls out a cigarette to put it between his lips. He takes out his lighter to lite his smoke, after it was lite he inhales it, takes the stick out of his mouth and blows out a cloud, he was in bliss.

"God that feels so good" he says breathlessly "I haven't had one of these in such a long time".

If you can count three weeks as a long time. After Czechoslovakia moved in with Poland, just as he was about to have one of his cancer sticks Poland quickly removed it from his lips and broke it half. He scolded him about what will happen if he keeps smoking like lung cancer, yellow teeth, blindness, and pre mature wrinkles. Since then Poland was watching him like a hawk and making sure he didn't smoke, Poland even went as far as to tell all stores in their area not to sell him any cigarettes, that shocked him and the other countries since Poland was an airhead. Looks like he proved them wrong.

But that didn't mean that Czechoslovakia didn't have a secret stash under Poland's unworn clothes that weren't pink.

Czechoslovakia looked up at the sky and began to reflect on everything that has happened. His and Yugoslavia's divorce, being kidnapped by Hitler, fighting with Poland, then making up with him and unexpectedly fall in love with him then ended up being romantically involved with him. To him it was just one big mind fuck after another.

"To think" Czechoslovakia says with a sincere smile "I would actually fall for that pink loving fool. He drives me crazy, wears and talks about nothing but pink, complains about not getting what he wants and he can be a complete coward." Czechoslovakia takes another inhale of his cigarette "but for all his flaws, I can't help but to love him. The way he now always asks me if he is pretty, the way he blushes in embarrassment, his green eyes begging for everything, and how he looks so heart brokenly cute in all those girls clothes he wears." Czechoslovakia breaths out another cloud that has been blown away in the wind. "But the thing I love most about him is..."

"CZECHY!" Shouts a loud voice that made Czechoslovakia startled, he whips to look behind him to see Poland in a white skirt and pink tank top, with silver high heel sandals. How Poland is able to run in those shoes and not break his ankle or neck, he will never know. He took the smoke out of his mouth quickly before Poland saw it and stepped on it, before he knew it he was facing upwards at the sky with a heavy weight on his chest that was warm and cuddling against him.

"Czechy!" Poland whines a bit "You were gone for so long, I was like totally getting worried!" He looks at Czechoslovakia with his big green puppy dog eyes. He just smirks and holds him close to his chest.

"Je mi to lito" He said in his native language "I was just thinking about things, that's all" Poland smiles at him.

"Like, about what?" Poland asked, Czechoslovakia looks up at him and shrugged.

"Stuff" He answered, Poland brushes his fluffy light blonde hair from his face to see Czechoslovakia's light blue eyes"

"You have the most prettiest eyes Czechy" Poland says in awe "I know this pastel pink eyeshadow that would match them perfectly!"

"Put that crap on my eyes and you die" Czechoslovakia says, Poland pouts.

"It was just a suggestion" Poland says under his breath.

* * *

The two laid under the stars for a while in silence. Czechoslovakia holding Poland's waist and Poland was up against his chest, the peace and eternal bliss that fell upon the couple as they continued looking onto the night sky. Czechoslovakia turned his head to see that Poland fell asleep. He leans down and whispers in his ear.

"What I love the most about you, is for being with me." Poland continued sleeping and Czechoslovakia rested his eyes.

"You were smoking weren't you?" growled Poland.

**Busted Czechy! So this is my first Czechoslovakia/Poland fic and I might make more soon depending on my mood and inspiration. I imagine what they would be like as a couple, well I hoped you all liked it:)**


End file.
